


Civil War

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Le Minivers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Quelques scénettes de ce film grandiose ! Car on a toujours une bonne raison de s'y replonger... ;) - Basé sur les diverses bandes-annonces et spots TV promotionnels.[Isa'ralia Faradien]
Series: Le Minivers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029168





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Partie 1**

\- Très bien, je commence à m'impatienter, déclara Tony. Underoos !

Steve n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une toile d'araignée bien visqueuse s'empara de son fidèle bouclier, et une autre lui lia les mains.

Spider-Man venait d'entrer en scène. Il fit un saut périlleux et atterrit sur l'un des véhicules qui parsemaient la grande piste.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, fit Peter Parker.

Le bouclier accroché au bras du nouveau venu brillait sous les rayons de soleil, qui formaient quelques reflets sur le métal.

La tension entre les deux équipes emplissait l'air autour d'eux de la même manière que si elle était à l'état solide.


	2. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Partie 2**

Ils étaient réunis dans une salle, et Thunderbolt Ross passait des images de leurs batailles sur un écran géant.

\- New York, fit-il.

Une armée de Chitauris, et des civils terrorisés.

\- Washington D.C.

Un gigantesque héliporteur se brisant en deux.

\- Sokovia.

Les robots d'Ultron.

Devant cette dernière image, Wanda détourna la tête, horrifiée. Steve savait qu'il lui était difficile de revoir les images de la bataille dont elle avait été en partie responsable. La nouvelle Avenger avait encore du mal à accepter les conséquences de ses choix passés.

\- Ça suffit, interrompit-il.

Il voulait mettre fin à la gêne qui s'était emparée de l'esprit de sa coéquipière.


	3. Partie 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Partie 3**

Scott s'était miniaturisé et s'était précipité pour s'installer sur la flèche que s'apprêtait à tirer Clint. Le projectile s'envola vers Iron Man avec une puissance phénoménale pour l'homme microscopique. La sensation de vitesse était toujours grisante, même après un bout de temps passé dans la peau d'Ant-Man. Le monde autour de lui n'était plus qu'un éclair d'images dans les tons gris.

La flèche fila comme une fusée mais fut arrêtée par un tir des propulseurs de Tony. Scott sauta rapidement vers son ennemi, passa entre ses doigts écartés, et continua de courir à toute allure le long du bras métallique de l'armure ultra-sophistiquée.


	4. Partie 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Partie 4**

\- Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée, s'exclama Steve sur un ton de défi.

Il releva les poings devant son visage recouvert de plaies, et il fixa Tony avec un air déterminé.

C'était ce qu'il avait déjà affirmé face à une espèce de brute il y avait déjà si longtemps. Un beau jour de l'année 1943, dans une petite ruelle moisie de Brooklyn. Il avait fini face contre terre... mais Bucky était arrivé juste à temps pour le sauver.

La scène qui se déroulait au moment présent n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec la précédente. Il affrontait désormais Tony, calfeutré dans son armure d'Iron Man, et Bucky était assommé et ne pouvait pas se porter à son secours.

Il frappa son adversaire, livré à lui-même.


	5. Partie 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Partie 5**

Les deux équipes se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre.

Captain America, Winter Soldier, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Ant-Man et Falcon d'un côté. Iron Man, Black Widow, Vision, War Machine, Black Panther et Spider-Man de l'autre.

Les Avengers étaient divisés. L'équipe s'était fracturée en deux clans distincts, et rien ne pourrait les réunir à nouveau.

Wanda s'envola, et face à elle, Vision en fit autant. Bucky courait au côté de son meilleur ami Steve. Natasha secondait Tony. Falcon fila lui aussi dans les airs, tandis que Tony allumait ses propulseurs.

La collision était inévitable, et elle ferait un boucan d'enfer chez les vengeurs de la planète.


	6. Partie 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Partie 6**

Tony avait renforcé son attirail de gadgets. Il y avait rajouté un morceau d'armure déployable qui lui permettait de détourner un tir avec ses propres mains. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il serait obligé de s'en servir contre le meilleur ami de son ancien meilleur ami.

Bucky s'était avancé vers lui avec un regard haineux, et avait pointé son arme sur lui. Lorsqu'il tira, Tony était déjà prêt à détourner la balle, qui percuta le métal de sa nouvelle protection. Il eut néanmoins une expression surprise et un regard terrifié devant un tel déchaînement de violence.


End file.
